una noche con duda
by onesan-onichan
Summary: Un luxray, Lion, tiene dudas sobre quien quiere que sea su pareja. Tiene dos opciones: Emili, ninetales, o Garth, arcanine. ¿Cuál elegirá?


Las personas necesitan amor para ser felices,

Aquel que no se dé cuenta de esto tendrá un final infeliz.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo en fanfic espero esto sea de su agrado… o al menos que no genere un sentimiento de disgusto.

Esta historia es furry, en otras palabras los pokemon tienen un aspecto antropomórfico y usan ropa y todo lo demás como las personas. Espero esto no le quite el gusto.

***Primera noche***

"Cuantas estrellas hay en el cielo esta noche." Pensaba Lion al mirar a ese océano lleno de luces. "Creo que cada uno podría ser una de mis dudas. Mis por qué, mis cómo, mis cuándo, y demás cosas."

Sin dejas de mirarlas se volteó espalda al suelo para estar más cómodo. Le gustaba quedarse tarde perdido en sus pensamientos poniendo la vista sobre lo que sea.

Lion es un luxray de más o menos 16 años, mide 1,70 de confección media. Tiene la melena corta ya que a él le parece incomodo tener una grande, dice que es un estorbo sin mencionas que en el siglo XXI eso no lucia muy bien.

Lion es como cualquier chico de su edad, más o menos, le gusta practicar voleyball, un poco de box también le gusta dibujar. Estudia en el colegio Haruame, una secundaria de la zona.

Es alguien un poco reservado pero es alguien muy abierto con quien confía, también es un buen amigo. No se puede que es un genio, pero sus notas académicas no son malas.

Volviendo a la historia, él estaba teniendo bastantes dudas esa noche sobre lo que pasara el resto de la semana, ya que está en su receso de invierno y esta era su primera semana libre.

Pero las cuestiones que se la pasaban por la cabeza no era sobre la escuela, ni la familia ni nada de eso por el estilo. Él pensaba en ciertas personas, Lion estaba con problemas sentimental, le gustaban dos personas y no sabía qué hacer.

Lion era bi, y tenía en su mira dos opciones pero no sabía cuál elegir. Se enamoró nada más ni nada menos que de sus mejores amigos. Primero estaba Emili, su amiga de la infancia, una linda ninetales que siempre estuvo con él las buenas y en las malas, tanto en las travesuras como en los buenos momentos. Nunca se apartaron uno del otro. Luego estaba Garth, un arcanine, también es un buen amigo suyo, pero se conocieron al inicio de la secundaria desde entonces el grupo de tres siempre estuvo formado por ellos, pero Garth siempre demostró un poco más de cariño a Lion diciendo que lo consideraba como un hermano ya que podían ser abiertos con el otro y hablar de lo que sea.

Lion de tanta presión en su cabeza solo pudo hacer uno cosa, para su mano derecha sobre su frente tratando de hacer que la presión baje e intentar dormir. Soñar que no tiene un dilema y que cuando despierta que esa persona este a su lado. Comenzó a respirar más profundo aun en los nervios, él solo quiere hacer lo mejor pero no quiere elegir a uno si eso significaba perder al otro. Solo quería un amor de verdad pero, para ser inconveniente, ambos lo amaban de verdad y él lo sabía.

-oh, esto no es algo que muchos chicos deben meditar por las noches en vacaciones. Lo mejor será dormir un poco-. Acomodo su cabeza por la almohada, puso una sus manos debajo de esta y se colocó de costado ya que esa es la postura que le parece más cómoda para dormir. Pero no lo logro, pensar en esas personas que el ama con el corazón, que no quiere herir, que no quiere decepcionar, pero solo puede estar con una y le dolía la idea de lastimar a la otra.

Si elige a Emili, estará con la chica con quien paso toda su vida y con quien siempre estuvo a su lado.

Si elegía a Garth, estaría con un chico dulce que lo trato bien desde el principio que lo apoyo y también estuvo allí para él.

-Ahhhh,- suspiro agotado - ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?, quizás deba pensarlo más. Mañana me quedare en casa. No me siento de humor como para salir-.

Y así lo hizo, a la mañana siguiente se quedó en su casa todo el día, era hijo único y sus padres estaban de viaje y no volverían sino hasta una semana después. Así que ese día no tuvo complicaciones, nada más que atender las llamadas de sus amigos preocupados y que este solo pusiera la excusa de que no se sentía bien.

***Segunda noche***

En esta no cambiaron mucho las cosas ya que él siguió con las dudas y sin saber qué hacer.

Se apretó fuerte el pecho con su mano izquierda mientras le salía una lágrima de su ojo derecho y miraba al cielo, vio una estrella solitaria, apartada de todas las demás.

-¿Cómo es posible que yo, teniendo tan buenos amigos, me sienta tan solo?-

Con eso solo se volteó para apagar su lámpara, la cual estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Y se acomodó en la cama, pero momentos antes de consolidas el sueño recibió un mensaje en su teléfono.

Lo tomo con la mano derecha y desbloqueo la pantalla para ver que era un mensaje de Emili.

"Lion, solo quiero que sepas que siento haberte dicho sobre mis sentimientos de la forma en que lo hice. Creo que no fue de la mejor forma. Lo siento.

También quiero decirte que si no me correspondes aun así estaré allí siempre para ti, sin peros. Acuérdate que solo quiero que seas feliz.

Por cierto, espero mañana por la noche pueda pasar por tu casa. Quisiera platicar un poco. Solo si te sientes mejor, obviamente.

Bueno, eso era todo, buenas noches :3"

Al leer esto fue casi automático el esbozar una sonrisa, su amiga que amaba le acaba de decir que, sin importar lo que pase, estará con él. Esto en cierta forma le alegro el corazón.

Por primera vez, desde que inicio el receso de invierno, pudo dormir plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro y con alguien muy especial en la mente.

….

…..

…

*biiiip* *biiiip* sonó el celular, esta vez era una llamada.

A causa de del sueño, Lion no llego a contestar a tiempo, pero escucho el mensaje grabado en el correo de voz. Y para su sorpresa era Garth.

"hola, Lion. Perdón por molestarte a estas horas.

Es que bueno, seré sincero, me preocupa que la razón por la que no hayas salido hoy sea yo. Perdón si lo que te confesé te vino como una mala sorpresa. La verdad es que no quiero pensar que lo que te dije que haya alejado de mí.

Eres un buen amigo y no puedo evitar sentirme así, pero tampoco quiero que te enojes por esto. Sinceramente eres mi mejor amigo y lo último que querría sería perderte.

Quiero que sepas que no te correspondo o si ni siquiera te gustan los chicos, yo aún quiero ser tu amigo. Solo quiero verte feliz.

… …

Bueno, lamento haberte molestado.

Buenas noches.

Estoy libre pasado mañana por si quieres hablar.

Adiós."

Con esto último Lion ya no supo que hacer, lo que se había vuelto una noche apacible se convirtió, de nuevo, en un dilema amoroso.

Dos amigos. Ambos lo aman. Él los quiere mucho. Los dos quieren que él sea feliz. Ninguno quiere herirlo. Pero él se siente triste al saber que digan lo que digan herirá a alguno.

…

….

…..

….

Se quedó mirando al techo, perdido en sus pensamientos otra vez.

Luego miro a las estrellas, y cuando paso una estrella fugaz fue como si su mente se abriera.

Se vinieron a su mente todos los buenos recuerdos que tuvo con ellos: sus travesuras, sus apoyos, sus juegos, sus peleas, todo.

Luego con una mirada fija al cielo tomó el celular y marco un número. Sin cambiar la posición de su cabeza dejo un mensaje.

-No creo poder hacer nada esta semana. Pero creo que podemos vernos el viernes por la noche para resolverlo.-.

La decisión estaba hecha, el viernes era la cuenta regresiva para prepararse para aceptar su amor. Lo que siente. Lo que verdaderamente dice que corazón.

Espero les haya gustado hasta ahora lo que llevo de esto, si al menos uno me lo pide le daré un final, pero me tardare como un día más o menos en hacerlo.

Si tienen alguna crítica constructiva, la aceptare con gusto.


End file.
